


Lost yet Found

by CorruptedDiamond



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorruptedDiamond/pseuds/CorruptedDiamond
Summary: ~All Hail The Great Diamond Authority!~Blue Diamond has been capturing organic humans for Pink's human zoo after pink was shattered by Rose quartz but she needed more organic humans so Blue went to Earth, however when she arrives, Blue discover a young boy lost in the woods and looking for his mother so Blue decided to help the young boy find his mother but things take a twist for Blue and the young boy that will change both of their lifes forever....Read more in the story!
Relationships: Amethyst & Steven Universe, Blue Diamond/Pink Diamond (Steven Universe)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Abandon  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Pink Hair female and her son was walking through the town heading towards a store to collect some groceries for dinner. The young boy always loved going out with his mother and spending time with her because she was his hero and he always looked up to her and always asked for advice whenever he needed too. The young boy smiled brightly at his mother as she held his small hand and lead him towards the grocery store. 

“Hurry up pumpkin, We're running late so they might close soon" 

The young boy nodded his head as he walked alittle faster to keep pace with his mother. She looked down at her son as she sighed heavily and gave off a tired expression as she lead him towards the grocery store while holding his hand. She knew raising a child was difficult but she loved her son and always there to protect him or wouldn't let anything happened to her beautiful baby boy. She approached the store door than she felt her son stop in his tracks which made her alittle annoyed yet confused as she turned around to see her son staring at something which made her more confused until she noticed he was looking at a arcade. 

"Mom, Can I go play some games at the arcade while you shop? Please" 

He looked up at her with pleading eyes as he gave off a pleading expression which made her alittle hesitant but she knew it would be easier for her to shop while her son is busy with playing games so it was quite perfect for her. She rubbed her eyes as she grown more tired but she needed to shop fast without any distraction, she removes her hands from her face as she looks down at her son and give off a defeated expression than a soft smile. 

"...Fine Pumpkin but you stay there until I'm done with shopping, Understood?" 

He looks up at his mother as a smile appeared on his face. He couldn't be happier to hear he could play at the arcade while his mother shopped for food. “He'll be fine....Right? I don't want anything happening but it would be easier to shop. Yeah He'll be fine, There are adults at the arcade to watch him or see anything if something happens” She thought to herself until she was snapped out of her thoughts by her son soft, sweet and innocent voice. 

"Mom? Did you hear me?" 

She looked down at her son as he gave off a confused expression. She didn't hear anything he said which she felt alittle guilty about that because she was to busy stuck in her own thoughts. She smiled down at her son as he returned the smile but was still confused alittle. 

"I'm sorry Pumpkin, what did you say?"

"Mom, I need some money for the arcade so I can play it" 

she wanted to facepalm because she forgotten that arcade requires money to actually play which she didn't have a lot because she couldn't get a job with a gem on her navel even through she could hide it but the employees just found it uncomfortable but she's been getting money from her husband which he owns a carwash which she didn't really care even through it wasn't alot of money but it still helped. She sighed heavily than pulled out a five dollar bill as she handed it to him which he took it without hesitation. 

"Go play at the arcade until I'm done, I'll be over there to pick you up when I've gotten everything. Understood?" 

He took the five dollar bill than looked up at mother as she gave a warm smile but definitely looked exhausted, he returned the smile as he stuffed the five dollar bill in his pocket. He couldn't wait to play at the arcade even through this was his first time at the arcade, His mother or father would never take him because they was to busy as well with his aunts. 

"Yes mom, I understand" 

She smiled down at him as she leans in and kisses his forehead which made him smile. She hope her son will listen even through he wouldn't sometimes but sometimes he would so she just hope the games will keep him busy until she's finished. She heavily sighed as he turned around and started running off towards the arcade leaving his mother behind. “Please be Safe my Pumpkin" She thought to herself as she turns around and started entering the grocery store.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
The young boy made his way towards the arcade which was beside woods that went on for miles so anyone could easily get lost within a few minutes just from walking in it. The young boy was a couple feet away from the arcade as he couldn't wait to play some games. “I can't wait to play some ga-” The boy thoughts was cut off fast when he noticed the corner of his eye a Pink curly hair female walking towards the woods. He quickly turned his head to reveal the pink Curly hair female was his mother but she was in the grocery store the last time he remembered which made him confused but he started making his way towards her as she kept walking into the woods as he followed and yelled out to her. 

"Mom?! Where are you going?!" 

She didn't answer as he followed her into the deep woods which was dark and all you could see was trees for miles and miles which was quite creepy to him. “Where is she going? Why is she out here?” The young boy thought to himself as he followed his mother deep into the woods as the town behind them could no longer be seen. He didn't understand where she was going and why she entered the woods.

"Mom?! Why are you not answering me?! Where are you going?!"

He kept following her deeper into the woods than after a few minutes, He lost sight of her which made him alittle confused and really terrified. “W-W-Where did she go? I was literally behind her” The young boy thought to himself as he looked around frequently and grew nervous. He didn't understand how she just disappeared when he looked away for a second. 

"M-M-Mom?! W-Where are y-you?!" 

The young boy yelled out but didn't hear a single sound as it was completely silent throughout the woods which creeped him out. Suddenly he felt hot tears rolled down his cheeks as he looked around frequently but couldn't see no one but only trees for miles. He couldn't believe he was lost and he didn't know his way back because he was to focused following his mother which disappeared somehow. He felt alone and terrified as he cried more, He just wanted to see where his mother was going and why but now he was lost in the woods.

"M-M-Mom, Please don't leave me, Please....I-I-I don't know where I-I-I am" 

He shut his eyes as hot tears rolled down his cheeks. He just wanted to be with his mother right now, He wanted to be embraced with a warm hug from his mom. “I-I-I'm all alone” He thought to himself as he cried more than leaned against a tree as he sat down on the ground and buried his face into his knees than after a few minutes, He cried himself asleep.


	2. Giant woman?

Chapter 2: Giant Woman?   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
5 months later 

Steven was walking through the forest as he didn't know where he was going but he needed to find a way out before nightfall hits than he'll be in a bad spot. Steven looked around as he grew exhausted but he needed to keep going even through his legs was killing him each step. 

“Hello!!! Anyone there?!!!"

Steven tried to yell out to someone but didn't hear no one or see no one except for tress nonstop. Steven started growing more exhausted as he kept pushing forward than suddenly he heard someone crying quite loud which Steven stopped in his tracks to see where the crying was coming from. 

“Hello!!! Anyone there?!!!" 

The crying stopped when Steven yelled out and it made Steven alittle uncomfortable and nervous, there was just silence throughout the forest and nothing to be heard which made Steven felt very uncomfortable like someone was watching him from a distance. He looked around to see nothing except trees but he felt eyes on him. 

“Hello!!! I need Help!!!" 

Steven yelled out again but didn't hear nothing, He looked around once again which he didn't see no one than he turned his attention back towards in front of him than noticed a Blue hair person standing a couple of feet back from him staring at him but he couldn't see her eyes which made him uncomfortable. 

"Hello, I-I'm lost and I don't know where I am. Can you help me?" 

Steven stared at the blue hair person as she slowly started making her way over towards him which made Steven alittle nervous because she didn't respond, she walked like she was a servant and she just stared at him. “She's not even responding...is she dangerous? She would've responded to my question...” Steven thought to himself but he wasn't pay attention to the blue hair female as she gotten closer. Steven turned his attention towards the blue hair female again as she still walked towards him like a servant. “She gotten closer? We was a few distance back so how did she get that close within seconds walking like that?” Steven thought to himself as he locked his eyes on the blue hair female. He couldn't allow her to get any closer so Steven wasn't thinking as he summoned a bubble around him which made the blue hair female stop in her tracks completely. 

"Leave me alone! I just wanted help!" 

The blue hair female stared at Steven as she tilted her head alittle to the left staring at Steven which made him uncomfortable. “H-He's a hybrid? How is that possible? I need to inform my Diamond about this” Blue Pearl thought to herself than summoned a screen with blue Diamond contact on it. She clicked on Blue Diamond symbol as Steven watched her and didn't even flinch. 

“Now Contacting Blue Diamond” 

Steven heard the screen as he grew more nervous but he tried to keep his cool which was impossible, Steven didn't know who this person was nor the name the screen announced but Steven barley knew his abilities and didn't even know what he was. 

“Please come out of the bubble hybrid. My Diamond would like to see you soon" 

My Diamond? Steven didn't know what she meant as she stared at Steven but her hair still blocked her eyes which still made Steven uncomfortable. He didn't understand any of this and he didn't even know what a Hybrid was. “What is going on? Why is she calling me a hybrid? What is that?” Steven thought to himself as he sat in his protected bubble around him. 

"I-I-I just want to go back home...Please leave me alone" 

The blue hair female stared at him than she did something with her arms as Steven looked confused until he heard a soft, sweet, and caring voice behind his bubble. 

"Pearl...is this the hybrid you mentioned?" 

Steven turned his body around to see a huge blue hair female looking down at him with a smile across her face but Steven felt terrified as he backed away in bubble as his back is against his bubble. He was confused and petrified to see a tall female staring at him. 

"Yes my Diamond. This hybrid has summoned this bubble to protect him, I assume" 

Steven nervously smiled at the Tall female as she didn't break eye contact with him. “W-What is going on? How is this possible? Are they aliens?” Steven thought to himself than suddenly the tall blue hair female picked up Steven's bubble with him inside as he backed away but couldn't go any further. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, He had to be dreaming because this couldn't be actually real. Steven stared at the tall female as she moved the bubble close to her face and softly smiled at Steven. 

"Hello little one, I'm sorry if I scared you but what are you doing out here by yourself?" 

Steven was only 9 when he lost his mother, she went in the woods and he's been trying to find her. Steven still looked petrified as he tried to calm himself but it wasn't working at all, He just wanted to be home with his mom. 

"Don't be scared little one, I'm harmless. What's your name?" 

Steven just stared at the tall female as he slowly started calming down but still abit scared. He didn't understand any of this but could he actually be dreaming? Steven looked at the tall female as he sat in his bubble.

"M-M-My name is S-Steven u-universe"

The tall female softly smiled at him which made Steven grew a weak smile. He slowly started calming down but still didn't understand any of this at all and what they are. 

"Lovely name Steven, I'm Blue Diamond and you've already met my lovely Pearl. Don't be afraid, come out of your bubble, I don't bite" 

Steven breathed heavily but he didn't want to upset her so he unbubble himself as he landed on Blue Diamond palm softly. He felt alittle better even through he didn't know this female but he felt....safe around her for some reason. Steven looked up to see Blue light blue eyes looking down at him with a smile on her. 

"You're quite lovely Steven but why are you out here all by yourself?" 

Steven looked down as he sighed heavily and felt tears rolled down his cheeks. He lost his mother in the woods and he's been looking for an hour each day but never found her so he's been lost in the forest for months. Suddenly Steven felt someone finger under his chin as they lifted his head to meet eyes with Blue as she noticed the little hybrid crying, she didn't understand why he was crying but she felt heartbroken to see him cry. 

"I-I-I've lost my mother and can't find her. I don't know how long I've been in the woods but I haven't seen her for awhile now"

Blue understood what a mother was because she's been researching about organic humans and she felt heartbroken for the little hybrid as he cried more on her palm. Just seeing him cry made Blue felt like she gotten shattered, She didn't know why but she seemed to care about the little hybrid like how she cared about Pink Diamond. Blue moved her finger down as she wiped his tears away and softly stroked his cheek as he looked up at her with sadness in his eyes.

"Don't worry little one, I'm here. I'm sorry about your mother but we're far from any place that is crowded with humans, I'll take care of you through and keep you safe until than, Would you like that?" 

Steven softly gave a weak smile as he stared at Blue as she returned the smile. Steven felt safe around her and didn't know why but he was abit happy to have her here with him. 

"Y-Yes I would like that" 

Blue smiled down at the little hybrid than places her other hand down as her Pearl climbs on. Blue cared for this little hybrid for some reason but she wasn't going to let anything happen to him. Blue places her Pearl on her other hand with Steven than she started walking towards the town with the little hybrid and her pearl on her palm. Blue felt happy to have this little hybrid for some reason and she promsied herself that she would protect him no matter what.....


	3. She didn't care...

Chapter 3: She didn't care...

\------------------------------------------------------------------  
Steven softly smiled as he stared at Blue pearl. He haven't felt happier in months but once Blue help Steven finds his mother than he would be more happier. He couldn't wait to see his mother again, He bet his mother was looking for him everyday. 

"We're almost at the crowded place with Humans little Steven, unfortunately I can't be seen but for my Pearl, She can tag along with you" 

Steven turned his attention towards Blue and replied with "Thank you so much Blue, I really appreciate your help" Blue softly smiled down at little Steven but she felt alittle upset that he would leave and she'll never see him again, Blue knew the little hybrid needed his mother even through Blue felt like she abandon her own son which made Blue alittle angry but she calmed herself in order to not scare Steven. 

"I think we're here my Diamond" 

Blue looked up to see a small place with humans, She stopped in her tracks than looked down at Steven as he jumped with joy. He couldn't wait to see his mom again and tell her how happy he is to see her after it's been awhile. Blue smiled at him than lowered her hand as Steven and her Pearl stepped off and on to the ground. 

"Pearl help Steven find his mother than report back to me. Understood?"

Blue Pearl and Steven looked up at Blue as she softly smiled. She was going to miss little Steven even through they only been with each other for a couple of hours but she didn't care, She was going to miss him and his joy. 

"Yes my Diamond. Let's go Steven"

Steven nodded his head as he followed BP out of the woods and into the town. He couldn't wait to see his mother again after it's been months which he didn't know how many months exactly. "I hope she is still looking for me." Steven thought to himself as him and Bp walked into the town but everyone didn't really recognized the young boy named "Steven" which confused him because he was missing, wasn't he? 

"Steven, What does your mother look like?"

Steven turned his attention towards BP as she stared at him with no expression on her face which made Steven alittle uncomfortable but he brushed it off. He just wanted to stay focus on finding his mother that could be looking for him right now. 

"Well my mother has Pink long Curly hair and tall with Pink eyes" 

Steven smiled at BP than turned his attention forward as he noticed a female with Pink long curly hair on the beach with a male with long brown hair. “I-I-Is that my mom and dad?” Steven thought to himself as he started walking faster which BP notcied and kept up with his pace. He couldn't wait to see them along with his aunts, He missed them so much. 

"Come on BP!" 

Steven started running towards the beach as BP kept up with him but when he gotten closer, He noticed his mother and father was laughing and enjoying themselves. He stopped in his tracks as BP stopped beside him but she was confused on why he stopped. “T-They are enjoying themselves....Don't they care that I've been missing for months? W-Why don't they care?” Steven thought to himself as hot tears rolled down his cheeks as BP noticed this than she turned her attention towards the parents of Steven as they laughed and looked happy. 

"T-They don't care....W-Why aren't they looking for me? I-I-I'm all alone"

Steven felt more hot tears rolled down his cheeks than he felt bp pull him into a hug as he returned the hug fast and wrapped his arms around her as he cried. He couldn't believe his own mom and dad wasn't looking for him instead they're enjoying themselves and being happy while he's missing. He looked up to his mom and she was his hero but she wasn't even looking for her own son. 

"I'm sorry Steven about your mother, She doesn't deserve a wonderful son like you. Come on, Let's go back to Blue Diamond" 

Steven nodded his head as he broke the hug. He didn't understand why his mom and dad was happy when he was missing, he thought they loved him. Bp grabs Steven hand as she leads him back to the woods where Blue Diamond was at. She felt bad for little Steven but she hoped her Diamond could do something about it or help him. 

Time skip 

Steven and BP walks into the woods as they approached Blue Dimaond which she was confused to see Steven again and why he wasn't with his mother. Steven stared at the ground and didn't say anything as he felt broken and unwanted. 

"Pearl what is little Steven doing here?" 

BP looked up at Blue Diamond as she formed a Diamond with her arms while Steven stood beside her and stared at the ground. Blue stared down her Pearl as she grew more confused on. 

"My Diamond, We've little Steven's mother and father but they was......enjoying themselves and not worrying about Steven being missing" 

Steven heard BP words as he felt tears rolled down his cheeks and fall to the ground. He still couldn't believe that his mom and dad was happy without him. He kept crying more until he felt a pair of hands wrap around him and pull him into a hug, he looks up to see Blue Diamond giving a upset expression and crying as she hugged him. He didn't care at the moment as he returned the hug and buried his face into her shoulder and cried. “His own Parents abandon him and probably never even looked for little Steven..." Blue thought to herself as she held little Steven in her arms than wiped her tears away. She wasn't going to let nothing happened to little Steven, She cared about little Steven and didn't like it when she saw him crying at all, it shattered her just seeing him like this. "I promise to keep you safe little Steven. I promise” Blue thought to herself as she held Little Steven in her arms. She promised to keep little Steven safe and never make him feel like this again....


	4. Homeworld

Chapter 4: Homeworld

\------------------------------------------------------------------  
10 hours later

Blue Diamond's ship landed on Homeworld as every blue gem cheered for their Diamond return. “Finally Back, I just hope Yellow and White will be fine with me bringing a hybrid back” Blue thought to herself as she looked down on her palm to see a sleeping hybrid which made Blue softly smile. She cared for this little hybrid named “Steven” and she wasn't going to let Yellow or White hurt him. 

"My Diamond. Ready to go back to the Palace?"

Blue Diamond looked down at her Pearl as she smiled softly than stood up from her chair as softly held the little hybrid in her right palm. “Don't worry my little Steven, I won't let anything happen to you” Blue thought to herself as she smiled down at the little hybrid than turned her attention towards her Pearl.

"Yes Pearl, Yellow and White is probably waiting for me in the throne room"

Blue started walking forward towards the exit of the ship as her Pearl followed behind her. Blue was abit nervous to show Yellow and White the little hybrid but she needed to show them or they'll find out themselves and be extremely upset with her but she wouldn't allow them to hurt the little hybrid no matter what. 

Time skip (Sorry)

Blue and her Pearl approached the throne room door as she sighed heavily than pushed the doors opened as she quickly noticed Yellow and White staring down and Yellow yelling at low life gems. Blue started walking forward towards her throne as White and Yellow noticed her and gave a smile which made Blue feel alittle less nervous. “They'll understand my decision...Hopefully” Blue thought to herself as she sat down in her throne but hid the little hybrid from Yellow and White.

"Hello Blue, Finally back from that rock of a planet...Capture any of those organic humans?" 

Blue turned her attention towards Yellow and nervously smiled at her which Yellow gave her a suspicious look. Yellow knew something was up, She always seen Blue hide things for Pink and lie so Yellow could read her like a book. Yellow stared at her up and down than noticed she was hiding her right palm which made Yellow more suspicious. “Hmmm.....She's definitely hiding something but what exactly? Blue always been a bad liar and bad at hiding things from me” Yellow thought to herself as she stared at Blue than smirked abit. 

"So Blue....Care to show us what you're hiding? You know you're bad at hiding things from me, why try?" 

White looked at Blue and raised an eyebrow as Blue chuckled nervously. She just really hope Yellow and White would understand and wouldn't harm him. Blue sighed heavily as she softly opened her right palm which White and Yellow quickly noticed a organic boy sleeping on her palm. 

"Blue why do you have a organic human?"

Blue looked at White than turned her attention towards the sleeping little hybrid as she smiled softly which made White and Yellow confused. She cared for him and she hoped Yellow and White would be alittle surprise to hear he's a hybrid. Blue softly moved her finger down and rubbed the little hybrid head softly as he smiles in his sleep which made Blue smile. 

"This is a little hybrid I've found in the woods lost as his mother abandon him so I took him from that horrible planet and decided to raise him as a Elite soldier and be his mother"

Yellow and White looked at each other than back at the little hybrid as he slowly started waking up. Steven sat up as he scanned the area than turned around to see three giant womans looking down at him which made him nervous and uncomfortable as he accidentally summoned a bubble around him which surprised White and Yellow. He didn't know where he was and didn't understand what was happening but he felt petrified. “W-Where am I-I? W-Who are these giant w-womans?” Steven thought to himself as he stared at all three of them and breathed heavily which Blue grew upset to see him like this. 

"Don't worry, we won't hurt you. Isn't that right Yellow and White?" 

Yellow and White was snapped from their thoughts as they turned their attention towards Blue which she gave them a serious expression. She wanted the little hybrid to feel safe and calm around her but the only for that is for him to understand that Yellow and White wouldn't harm him. 

"Very remarkable powers even for a hybrid. We won't harm him Blue and I'll allow you to be his...Mother, just make sure you have him know homeworld better and have him train so he can use his powers better, Yellow will allow Jasper to train Steven. Understood?" 

Blue smiled brightly at White which Yellow just rolled her eyes and graons alittle. She didn't understand why White would allow a hybrid be apart of Homeworld but she knew he could be useful at times so she wasn't that mad but still alittle upset about it. “This little hybrid just better keep in place and obey his Diamond/Mother” Yellow Thought to herself as she looked at the hybrid and Blue comforting the hybrid. Yellow just hoped this wasn't a waste of time for her and her fellow Diamonds  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
7 years later 

Steven walked into the throne room as he approached the Diamonds and formed a Diamond with his arms as he puffed out his chest and gave off a serious expression. He didn't know why the Diamonds requested him but he was always happy to see his mother and his aunts even if he had to act like a low life gem. “Wonder why they requested me but I'm sure I'll find out soon” Steven thought to himself as stared at the Diamonds. 

"Hello my little Steven, how was your training with Jasper? Did it go well?" 

Steven placed his hands on his side and softly smiled up at the Diamonds. He couldn't be happier to be the son of Blue Diamond and have White and Yellow as his aunts which he loved impressing them because it made his day but he was still alittle upset he haven't gotten a mission yet which confused him but nonetheless, he didn't question his mother or aunts. 

"Yes Mother. Jasper has trained me better but may I ask mother, When will I receive a mission like Jasper? I've been doing well and I'm a skilled fighter" 

Yellow and White chuckled as Blue rolled her eyes playfully. She knew her son would request a mission and she was impressed with his training but she didn't want her little steven to get hurt even through she knew he was a skilled fighter like Jasper. “He had to ask that? Knew this day was coming...” Blue thought to herself as she softly smiled down at her little Steven. 

"He got you there Blue. He is a skilled fighter and maybe could beat Jasper in a fight but doesn't your Jasper and your Peridot have a mission Yellow?"

Yellow and Blue turned their attention towards White as she smirked at both of them. Yellow knew what White was mentioning at and she did agree with White, Yellow noticed Steven getting better at training and he could stand his own in a fight even against her Jasper. “Hmmm.....He would be great for that mission with Jasper and Peridot” Yellow thought to herself as she tapped her chin than turned her attention towards Blue. 

"I do have a mission for my Jasper and my Peridot, He can attend that mission plus Jasper will look after him Blue so he's in safe hands even through he can stand his own ground" 

Steven smiled up at the Diamonds as he felt pride and felt happy to hear amazing comments from his aunts even through he heard so many before yet he still loved the compliments but he just hope his mother would allow him to attend this mission with Jasper and Peridot which he loved hanging out with them. “Hopefully mother allow me to attend this mission. I haven't had a mission at all so this will be my first” Steven thought to himself than he was snapped from his thoughts by his mother sweet, calm and caring voice. 

"....Fine but Jasper better keep my little Steven safe, I don't care if he can stand his ground, He can still get hurt" 

Steven couldn't believe what he was hearing, He was finally getting his first mission and it was going to be with two gems that he loved spending time with. “Yes! Yes! Yes! Finally!” Steven thought to himself as he grew giddy and filled with happiness. He couldn't wait to depart for his mission already.

"I'll inform Jasper Blue...Steven, the mission will be tomorrow, I'll inform Jasper you're coming along. Now go get some rest for tomorrow" 

Steven smiled up at Yellow as he formed a Diamond with his arms and replied saying “Yes Aunt Yellow...Goodnight Mother, Aunt White and Aunt Yellow” Steven turned around and started walking away as the Dimaonds smiled softly. Blue was still abit nervous sending her little Steven on this mission but she trust that he'll come back in one piece and if he doesn't than Yellow and White will answer to her. “He better come back one piece or I'll personally shatter that Jasper” Blue thought to herself as she leaned back in her chair and sighed heavily. 

"Don't worry Blue, He'll be fine. I promise" 

Blue turned her attention towards Yellow as she smiled at Yellow. She just hope he would be fine, she didn't want to lose her little Steven to some pathetic gem because she'll hunt that gem down and shatter that gem. “My little Steven better stay safe and if anyone hurt him, I'll hunt them down and shatter them myself, That's a promise” Blue thought to herself as she softly smiled to herself. She wasn't going to allow any gem get away if they hurt her little Steven and that's a promise she will keep.....


	5. Mission to Earth/Face to Face

Chapter 5: Mission to Earth/Face to Face

\------------------------------------------------------------------  
The day after

Steven walked down the halls feeling excited about today. He finally gotten a mission with his two favorite gems and he couldn't wait to shatter any Rebellion gems that's still on Pink's planet hiding away like cowards. He just hated knowing that the Rebellion stayed on Pink's Planet which made him just furious with rage. “Today is the day, I dare any Rebellion gems on Pink Diamond's planet step forward and try to face us” Steven thought to himself as a grin appeared on his face than he felt someone hand on his shoulder, He turns his head to see Jasper and Peridot as Jasper had a grin and peridot was just smiling. 

"Hey Guys" -Steven

"I heard you're with us squirt...Better not get shattered down there by some pathetic Rose's army gems...Hopefully Rose down there" -Jasper

"Well Jasper and Steven, I'm quite sure they're gems down there and I wouldn't be surprised if that....Rose Quartz is down there as well" -Peridot

"How do you know this?" -Steven

"Well that's quite funny, Some gem actually spotted them in a location called “Beach City” They'll be there for sure" -Peridot

"Better hope so Peri...Anyways, We should get going to the ship" -Jasper

"Yes of course Jasper" -Steven

All three of them started walking down the hall towards the hanger where the ships will be located at. Steven was still abit excited yet also nervous because he heard of a place called “Beach city” before so it stuck him abit. “Where have I heard that location before? It sounds....Familiar” Steven thought to himself as he followed Jasper and Peridot into the hanger as they walked towards a Green huge hand ship which confused Steven on why they have a huge green hand ship similar to mother's and aunt Yellow ship hands. 

"Steven?" -Peridot

"Huh?" -Steven

Steven shakes his to see Jasper and Peridot standing beside the entrance of the ship staring at him abit concerned and confused. Both of them hoped he was alright and if he could handle this mission but they didn't want to inform the Diamonds because Steven would just get upset foe quite awhile. 

"Are you coming Squirt?" -Jasper

"Y-Y-Yeah, Sorry" -Steven

Steven started running over towards Jasper and Peridot than all three of them entered the ship as the door closes behind them. He knew he had to stay focus or Jasper and Peridot would get worried about him which he definitely didn't need right now, he just wanted to shatter some Rebellion gems, take back Earth and destroy it for his aunt, Pink Diamond....  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile in Beach city

Rose and the gems received a message from an unknown gem that Homeworld gems are coming to Earth within in a few hours. Rose was abit furious to hear Homeworld still wanted Earth but she just wanted to live as a free gem and have her son back in her arms. She missed her son and she regrets letting him leave her sight the day he went missing for months. She still was broken for years about it and she tried to move pass it yet never have but she promised to her husband, every human and her son that she would protect Earth from any threat that Homeworld throws at them no matter what. “Another homeworld gem? They'll be shattered without hesitation!” Rose thought to herself as her eyes glowed dark pink than she instantly turned around and punched a huge rock cracking it into piece which caught the gems and Greg attention. 

"Are you alright Rose?" -Pearl

Rose clinched her fist tight as she stared at the ground with tears rolling down her cheeks. She just wanted her son to be in her arms and tell him how much she missed him. She promised to not let her son down and protect everything on Earth for him. “I-I-I miss you my baby boy” Rose thought to herself as her eyes slowly dimmed down than she let out a heavy sigh. 

"I...I'm fine. Get ready to fight any gem that steps off of that ship. Do I make myself clear?" -Rose

"Y-Yes Rose" -Pearl/Garnet/Amethyst

"Good....Let's show these Homeworld gems why they don't mess with Earth" -Rose

Rose started walking towards the temple as she kept her fist clinched tight. She wasn't letting these Homeworld gems touch even a slither piece of Earth. She would shatter them all and feel no remorse about it. “They'll regret coming here” Rose thought to herself as she grew a small grin than grab on her necklace which had Steven's baby pictures in it. She felt always happy holding her necklace, it would calm her down because she felt abit closer to her baby boy...She just wanted to end this all and finally have peace....

2 hours later

Rose and the gems rushed onto the beach to see a huge green Homeworld ship in the sky just floating there. Rose made sure the gems and Greg excavated every human in the town before these homeworld gems was able to show up. She wanted everyone safe and not dealing with Homeworld, she didn't need that right now. “Get ready!” Rose yelled out to the gems as the ship started landing onto the beach in front of them than within a few seconds, a green ball appeared and started lowered down onto the sand. Rose just hoped everything would work out and no one gets shattered that she cares about.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
Steven couldn't wait to get into his first fight with a Rebellion gem. He trained for years but never actually been in a fight against an enemy but Jasper always told him “Stay focus and don't let your opponent get in your head” Steven always followed those two rules and always trusted Jasper's words when it comes to fighting. Steven breaths heavy as the green bubble disappeared to reveal four Rebellion gems with their gem weapons summoned except for a Pink curly hair female, She just had a pink weapon and staring directly at Jasper. 

"This is what left of Rose's Army? A Defect Pearl, overcooked Runt, and this shameless Display.....*Jasper turns her attention towards the Pink hair female and smirks devilishly* and Rose Quartz" -Japer

"Leave immediately! Homeworld is not welcome!" -Rose

"Ha! Leave? You'll be shattered!" -Peridot

"By who? You?" -Amethyst

"No...By Him!" Jasper

Jasper steps aside as Steven stares down the gems with a huge grin across his face. He couldn't believe Jasper was giving him the chance to defeat Rose and her defect army. He felt like he was dreaming, he always wanted to shatter the leader of the Rebellion and shatter the gem who shattered his aunt Pink Diamond. “I'll shatter them!” Steven yelled out as he summoned his two Pink bubbles gauntlets as his eyes glowed Dark pink which Rose quickly noticed his gem weapon and his eyes instantly. She felt her gem get shattered just seeing who was standing in front of her..She couldn't believe her eyes. 

"S-S-Steven?" -Rose

"That'll be the last name you hear traitor! You shattered my Aunt Pink and you'll be shattered!" -Steven

"Aunt Pink?" -Rose

Without hesitation, Steven rushed towards Rose with a devilishly grin splattered across his face. He swung his fist at Rose which she was caught off guard and punch in the chest as she was sent crashing into the sand causing the gems to be Dumbfounded on what just happened. “Haha...To easy” Steven thought to himself as he started walking towards where Rose crashed at but the fusion stepped in his way which stopped him in his tracks. He didn't even look up at her, He just stared forward and grinned.

"Steven...I can't believe-" 

Steven punched the fusion in the stomach and sent her crashing into the sand as well which made Pearl and Amethyst nervous and petrified just seeing Steven take out two powerful gems in the crystal gems. Steven started walking towards Rose with a smirk on his face. He couldn't wait to shatter her and have his mother and Aunts be happy that he caught Rose and shattered her on his first mission.

"He's going to shatter Rose! Rose get up!" -Pearl

"Shut up Defect Pearl! Get her Steven! For your Diamond! For your mother!" -Peridot

Rose groans as she slowly started getting up with an anger expression across her face. She couldn't believe the Diamonds took her son! She couldn't believe they brainwashed him! She finally found her son and the Diamonds brainwashed him! “I'll shatter those Diamonds!!!! They took my son!!!! They'll pay!!!!” Rose thought to herself as she summoned her shield and blocked Steven's strike which a loud bang went off when he stuck it. She couldn't let her son win but she wasn't surprised to see him use his full gem powers because she knew the Diamonds would train him nonstop just to learn everything. 

"Give up you pathetic Leader! I'll shatter you for taking Pink Diamond away! Away from Jasper! Away from Yellow! Away from White! and Away from my mother!" -Steven

"They brainwashed you Steven. I'm your mother!" -Rose

"Ha! Me? A son of a Quartz? Please, my mother told me, you're a murder! You're a criminal! I'll avenge Pink Diamond!" -Steven 

"Gems! Deal with Jasper and that Peridot! I can handle Steven!" -Rose

Steven summoned his spike ball pushing Rose back a few feet away than unsummoned his spike ball as he smirked devilishly at Rose. He was getting closer to shattering her and he couldn't believe it, a hybrid is going to shatter a gem who shattered Pink Diamond. He just felt so much excitement flowing through him as he just imagine him shattering her gem and how good it would feel. “So close yet so far to shattering this pathetic leader” Steven mumbled to himself as he summons his Pink bubble gauntlets again. 

"Ready for round two Traitor?!" -Steven

"....I can make a change....I can make you better and I will" -Rose

Rose started rushing Towards Steven as he did the same. She couldn't allow him to get a hit on her so she could save him from and put him asleep but she knew it would be tricky since he's powerful as her. “I can do this. I'll save my son!” Rose mumbled to herself as she summoned her shield and blocked Steven's attack again which she just simply smiled than she quickly pushed him back and unsummoned her shield. “Sorry my baby boy” Rose thought to herself as she felt a tear roll down her cheek than she punched Steven in the chest and sent him crashing into the sand. She didn't want to hurt her own son but she had no other way to knock him out, She just promised to keep him safe afterwards. 

"Rose! Jasper and Peridot escape!" -Pearl

"Forget about them...Let them inform their Diamonds, I have my son back" -Rose

Rose walked over and kneel beside her unconscious son and placed him in her lap as a smile appeared on her face and tears rolled down her cheeks. She couldn't believe she got her son back after all these years. She wasn't going to lose him again to the Diamonds but she knew she had to find a way to knock some sense into him about Homeworld and how they're the real villains. “I'm here my baby boy. I promise to be here by your side throughout this. I've missed you” Rose thought to herself as she held Steven close to her and smiled brightly. She was finally happy to have her son back even though she knew the Diamonds will send gems to look for his but she promised to shatter anyone who touches her baby boy again.....


	6. Back Home

Chapter 6: Back Home

\------------------------------------------------------------------  
2 days later

Rose sat beside Steven on the couch for the past two days just waiting for him to wake up. She felt horrible for knocking her son out or attacking/Striking him but she knew she couldn't communicate with him if Jasper and that peridot was around so she did the obvious thing and striked her own son in order for him to be knocked out. "I hope you wake up soon my baby boy" Rose mumbled to herself as she held her son hand in her own. She was just happy to have her son back but absolutely outraged that one of the Diamonds took her son away. She didn't care or know how, she just wanted to shatter them for laying a finger on him. 

"Rose...." -Pearl

Rose stared at her son giving off a upsetting expression. She really didn't want to talk to no one at the moment. She just wanted to be left alone with her son, She missed so many years with her son that she felt guilty for letting her son out of her sights the day he went missing. She just wanted to change everything in the past but she couldn't which made her even more broken. "I-I'm sorry Steven for missing so many years, I've missed you so much but I'm not missing any more days, weeks or even years. I promise" Rose thought to herself as she grew a weak smile than sighed heavily. 

"...What? I don't want to be disturbed" 

"I-I know Rose but" -Pearl

"But what?"

"Well...Me and the gems think you should let Steven rest..." -Pearl

".....He is resting and I'm simply waiting for him to wake up" 

"We know Rose but you've been sitting there for two days straight, You should get some sun light" -Garnet

Rose stared down at Steven as she softly held his hand with a weak smile on her face. she just wanted to be the first thing he wakes up too, His mother. She didn't want to leave him because she would feel guilt, She missed so many years with him so she couldn't leave her son and she wouldn't. "I won't leave you my baby boy" Rose thought to herself as she smiled softly down at her son. 

"I don't need sunlight" -Rose

"Rose we-" -Pearl

"I don't want to hear another word. I'm staying beside my son! You can leave if you have a problem with that. Do I make myself clear?!" -Rose

"Yes Rose" -Garnet/Amethyst/Pearl

"Good...You can either stay and wait or leave" -Rose

Rose stared at her son as she heard the gems walk away towards their rooms which made Rose abit happy. She knew she was being abit mean but she hasn't seen her son for years and they knew that which just made Rose filled with anger. She wasn't leaving his side no matter what and she promised that.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
Another 2 days later

Steven slowly started opening his eyes as a soft weak yawn escaped his lips. He didnt know what happened but he felt uncomfortable like someone was watching him. "W-Where am I? Where's Jasper? Peridot?" Steven thought to himself as he slowly sat up and noticed the same curly pink hair female sitting beside him asleep which confused him on why they didn't shatter him but he didn't care at the moment, he just needed to escape before this traitor gem wakes up. Steven felt his hand in the female hand which made him disgusted, he slowly removed his hand from hers successfully without waking her up. 

"Pathetic" 

Steven smirked as he quietly moved his way off of the couch avoiding her at all cost. He really didn't want to deal with her or those defects gems right now. He just wanted to get out of here and find Jasper or Peridot so he can contact Blue Diamond, his mother. "These so called "Crystal gems" may be skilled at fighting but they're terrible at keeping guard" Steven mumbled to himself as he exited the beach house than quietly closed the door behind him feeling much better to be away from them. 

"Finally...Time to find Jasper or Peridot. Can't believe those idiots left me. They'll regret it" 

Steven started walking towards the balcony stairs as he felt the wind blowing through his hair which he enjoyed because their was no wind on Homeworld so this was his first time actually feeling his hair blow through Earth's wind which his mother called it. "Lovely day to shatter those Crystal gems but have to find Jasper and Peridot, may need help later" Steven thought to himself as he started making his way towards the town with a devilishly grin on his face. He always hated organic humans as well with Rebellion gems but he knew he was a organic human which disgusted him but nonetheless he accepted it even though he didn't want too. 

"Steven! Stop right there!" 

Steven stopped in his tracks as he felt raging going through him. He just wanted to be away from these idiots and find Jasper but he couldn't with them in the way. "Why...Won't...You...Leave...Me...Alone!" Steven mumbled to himself as he summoned two pink bubble gauntlets and quickly turned around to strike the defect Pearl sending her crashing into the sand. He wasn't allowing them to stop him! He wasn't losing again by these defects! He'll shatter them! 

"Amethyst go get Rose! Immediately!" -Garnet

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Rose Quartz? She can't beat me. She just got lucky, I was distracted with Jasper and Peridot abandoning me but I promise you this disgusting Fusion, I'll shatter her in front of you three" -Steven

Steven devilishly chuckled as he rushed forward and swung his fist clashing with Garnets gauntlets. He couldn't wait to shatter this disgusting fusion for his mother! For homeworld! For the Diamonds! "You'll be shattered!" Steven yelled out as he pushed back Garnet as Steven's skin turned Pink and he started rushing at light speed towards Garnet with a devilishly grin across his face. He knew this fusion was done for and nothing was going to stop him at all. Steven pulled back his fist than swung getting ready to strike but for some reason when he striked it clashed against something. Steven watched as the dust went away to see no one other than Rose Quartz with her shield summoned. He didn't understand how a Quartz gem was able to stand that, he knew her shield wouldn't stand that. "I-Impossible....Her shield wouldn't stand that kind of power....unless" Steven thought to himself as he stared at Rose who wasn't even damage by that but Steven just stared at her closely. He didn't understand how a quartz gem was this powerful unless she wasn't actually a quartz gem. His eyes grew huged than a smirked appeared on his face which confused Rose and the gems. 

"Why are you smirking?" -Amethyst

"Rose...If that's even your real name...I know a quartz gem wouldn't be able to stand against that much power so the real question is....who are you? Do your defects know who you truly are?" -Steven

Steven watched as Rose Quartz and the Defect Pearl look at each other than back at Steven which amused him. He couldn't believe Rose Quartz was a fake name but he simply didn't care, He still wanted her shattered for taking away his aunt Pink Diamond and becoming a traitor to homeworld. "Well what a clever Quartz gem but she can't be a quartz gem.....The only person who controlled Quartz gems was....Pink Diamond" Steven thought to himself as he replayed the samething in his head over and over again until his eyes grew huge in disbelief and abit excitement. He couldn't believe it one bit. He had to be dreaming but he knew the only Diamond who controlled Quartz gems was Pink Diamond and he couldn't believe he cracked it, everything his mother told him about Pink Diamond and how she loved earth all came together in his head instantly.

"....I get it now, I know who you are" -Steven

"....I'm Rose Quartz" -Rose

"What are you going on about?" -Amethyst

"Rose...." -Pearl

"Let him speak..." -Garnet

"You're.....Pi-" 

Rose quickly summoned a bubble around him which caught him off guard yet annoyed him. She couldn't believe her son figured that out within minutes unlike the Diamonds or any other gems. She couldn't allow the gems to know her true form and she needed Pearl to find a way to lie to the gems so they don't become suspicious. "H-How did he even figure that out?" Rose thought to herself as she stared at her son banging on the bubble yelling and pointing at Rose which she understood why. 

"You didn't let him finish...Why is that" -Garnet

"He's completely unstable at the moment. Those Diamonds messed with his head" -Rose

"Y-Y-Yes, Rose is right!" -Pearl

"Gems...head back to the temple, I need some alone time with my son" -Rose

"Understood Rose, Come on gems" -Garnet

Rose watched as the gems got far enough than turned her attention back towards her son with a upsetting expression across her face. She didn't understand how her son figured it out but the Diamonds and the gems couldn't which just confused her even more. She wanted to talk to him but he would just make a run for it even though she could catch him but she needed answers. "...Hopefully he'll understand and tell me how he figured it out" Rose thought to herself as she stared at her son which he was stared right back at her with a grin on his face. 

"I'll let you out but we need to talk so no running away or fighting, just talk, alright son?" -Rose

Steven tapped his chin lightly than just softly nodded his head as he had his other behind his back with his fingers crossed and a fake smile on his face. He did want answers but also wanted to escape this hell hole and contact his mother on what he just discovered. He just needed an opportunity to escape and he'll be home free for good. "It's just a simply lie to my Aunt Pink Diamond, never thought I would hear that come out of my mouth" Steven thought to himself as he noticed the bubble disappeared and Pink standing infont of him staring at him. 

"Well.Well.Well, Now this is where you've been hiding Pink? Wait til the Diamonds hear this" -Steven

"They won't..." -Rose/Pink

"Oh..Sure they will, I'll find a way to contact them and inform them everything I've discovered which mother would be so proud of me" -Steven

"She's not your mother! I am!" -Rose/Pink

"You? Me? The son of Pink Diamond?......Actually, That might be true, our powers are quite similar...." -Steven

"I'm...Your mother Steven, I've lost you when you was just a young boy and I couldn't find you anywhere until you came here and that's when I figured out who you was...I've missed you my baby boy" -Rose/Pink

"...N-No...Mother, I mean Blue Diamond wouldn't lie to me like that! Pink Dimaond is my...Mother, Your my mother?" -Steven

Steven felt tears rolling down his cheek which Rose quickly pulled him into a hug and he buried his face into her left shoulder and cried. He couldn't believe Blue Diamond would lie to him throughout all those years and act like his mother. He Couldn't believe he was the son of Pink Diamond. "I-I-I....Why is this happening?" Steven mumbled to himself as he hugged Rose back and she held him close to her. She felt horrible just seeing her sweet baby boy cry and she wasn't surprised the Diamonds would lie to him for years and make her look like the villain. She just wanted to...shatter the Diamonds for good. 

"I'm sorry my Steven. I'm here" -Rose/Pink

"I-I-I...." -Steven

"It's alright" -Rose/Pink

Few minutes later 

Rose walked inside the beach house holding a sleeping Steven in her arms which the gems quickly noticed her and grew abit confused. All three of them hoped Rose didn't knock him out to bad that would cause damage later in the future. Rose walked over to the couch and softly placed him down as she sighed heavy than let out a weak smile. 

"So.....You knocked him out again?" -Amethyst

"No...He cried himself asleep" -Rose/Pink

"Well didn't see that coming" -Garnet

"Well let's give him rest. Once he's awake, I need to speak with my son alone again" -Rose/Pink

"Yes Rose" -Garnet/Pearl/Amethyst

Rose put a blanket over Steven as she smiled down at him than her and the gems walked over towards their rooms. Rose was abit uneasy with her son knowing who she truly is but she just hoped he would keep that a secret in order for her to keep the crystal gems alive but she wasn't leaving her son again no matter and she promised that even if he does spill her secret, she would still be by his side....


	7. I hate you

Chapter 7: I hate you

\------------------------------------------------------------------  
Few hours later

Steven slowly opened his eyes as he sat up and looked around to see no one which a grin appeared on his face. He couldn't believe his Aunt Pink and those stupid crystal defects fell for his trick which he hoped for and it worked but he knew he still needed to find Jasper and Peridot to inform them what he discovered so he can contact his mother, Blue Diamond. He didn't believe anything his Aunt Pink told him, He didn't care if they had similar abilities, doesn't mean that Pink is his mother, Blue Diamond is his mother and he wouldn't doubt that. "Aunt Pink may be a lair but she's still my Aunt and I will contact mother, Pink is just unstable at the moment" Steven thought to himself as he got off of the couch and started making his way towards the warp pad with a small grin splattered across his face. He knew mother needed to know about this and he wasn't allowing anyone to stop him from informing his mother and the other Diamonds. Steven stepped on the warp pad than activated it which he warped to the moon because he remembered his mother telling him that was Pink's moon base and he hoped their was a way to contact the Diamonds there but all he could do is hope. "Sorry Aunt Pink but this is for your own good" Steven thought to himself as he warped into Pink's moon base which he started looking around as he stepped off of the warp than started heading towards the stairs that leads up which he hoped something up there could help him contact mother or at least do something to help him. 

"Better be a Diamond communicator up here or something for me to work with" 

Steven breathed heavily as he approached the top of the stairs to see a huge Pink chair with a control panel which made Steven grow a smile on his face as he started making his way towards the chair and the control Panel. He was happy to see a control panel, now he just hoped it would still work and hopefully contact anyone from Homeworld but all he could do is hope. "This better work..." Steven mumbled to himself as he jumped up into the chair than operated the chair to move closer to the control panel so he could use it. Steven knew he had to hurry up before his Aunt pink would start looking for him but when he left, it was dark outside and he hoped his Aunt Pink would think he's asleep. Steven cracked his knuckles as he stared at the control panel than he clicked on the control panel which popped up with another screen showing the Diamond's symbols which was the Diamond's communicator and it made Steven grow a huge grin than he started inputting the code which was White Diamond, Yellow Diamond, Blue Diamond, Pink Diamond than White Diamond again but before he could click on White Diamond symbol, Someone grabbed him from the chair which caught him off until he turned his head to see no one other than Pink Diamond pulling him away from the Diamond communicator. 

"Stop! Pink! This is for your own good!" -Steven

"You're not contacting them Steven!" -Rose/Pink

"Yes! I! Am!" -Steven 

Steven elbowed Pink in the face which she lets go of him and groans in pain alittle while Steven started rushing back towards the Control Panel. He knew he just had to click White Diamond's symbol than he would have to click on any Diamond Symbol to contact that certain Diamond. He wasn't allowing his aunt Pink to stop him from contacting his mother and putting an end to the Rebellion once and for all. "Almost there" Steven thought to himself as he put his hand out about to click on White Diamond's Symbol until a shield went pass him and went straight through the Control panel breaking everything which made Steven stop in his tracks as he gave off a upsetting expression while the control panel fell on the ground broken. "...M-Mom? P-Pink!!!! She broke it!" Steven thought to himself as he stared at the ground feeling tears roll down his cheeks until he felt a hand on his shoulder which just made him in rage and he quickly turned around and punched pink/Rose straight in the chest as she crashed into the wall while Steven breathed heavily in anger. 

"You Destroyed everything!!!" 

Rose/Pink started getting up than looked up to see her son crying yet also have rage in his eyes which Rose didn't like at all. She knew breaking the control panel would drive him insane but she needed to do it so the Diamonds wouldn't figure out her real form, She hated seeing her son cry but she did it for a good reason and he would "Thank" Her later for this. "I'm sorry my baby boy but it's for your own good" Rose yelled out to him which Steven just scoffed heavily and stared dead at her. 

"For my own good?! I just wanted to see my mother again! But you've ruined that like how you ruined your chances to actually be a Diamond!" -Steven

"Blue Diamond isn't your Mother! I am! And I don't want to be a Diamond! I want to be free and actually have a life which you need!" -Rose/Pink

"I know Blue isn't my mother...I know you are but you've been here for years and abandon me when I was young...Blue has been a mother to me than you ever will be, She will always be my mother and you? You are no mother to me...You're a pathetic, Weak, traitor Diamond who hides behind a fake form and afraid of The Diamonds...." -Steven

"S-S-Steven...I-I'm so-" -Rose/Pink

"Sorry? You don't care about me! You would've found me before Blue did but instead you was with that piece of shit called my "Father" instead of looking for me! Screw you! You're not my mother...." -Steven

Steven walked passed Rose and started heading down the stairs back towards the warp pad as tears rolled down his cheeks. He just wished he never came on this mission, he rather be with his mom and his aunts back on homeworld than be here. He hated his real mother and wanted nothing to do with her. "...S-S-She doesn't care..." Steven mumbled to himself as he stepped on the warp than warped back to the beach house leaving Rose alone on the moon base. He didn't want to see her or even be by her, he hated everything about her and always will no matter what. 

Time skip

Steven sat on the beach staring out at the ocean as tears rolled down his cheeks. He hoped his mother was sending someone down here to come get him, He just wanted to see his mother again and be away from his real mother, He would do anything to be away from her. "W-Why did I-I even come on this mission?" Steven thought to himself as he teared up more than buried his face into his hands balling his eyes out as the sun started coming up than suddenly, he felt someone hand on his shoulder which Steven looked up to see the small amethyst staring at him with an upsetting expression as she stared at the crying hybrid which she felt bad just looking at him. 

"S-Steven, I-I'm So-" -Amethyst

Steven cuts off Amethyst and pulls her into a hug which she was caught off by this but nonetheless returns the hug as she starts tearing up as well and holds him close. She didn't like seeing Steven cry at all, She just felt horrible seeing him cry or even look upset but she was always here for him even if she did miss a lot of years because of Rose which made Amethyst furious. "I-I'm sorry Steven, I'm here...I'm so sorry though, I'm really am" Amethyst spoke softly as Steven buried his face into Amethyst's right shoulder and cried while Amethyst held him close in the hug as she teared up more. She never wanted to see Steven go through this again, She promised to be here for him even in his darkest times but she will always remember what Rose did to him.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile in the beach house

Rose, Garnet and Pearl stared out at the window seeing Amethyst and Steven hugging which made Rose alittle upset. She wanted to be the one who's there for him but she knew she hurt her baby boy badly. She always regretted not searching for her baby boy but she looked every where and didn't find any sign of him so she couldn't keep this going, She came to the conclusion that he...Died or was killed in the woods or somewhere else which broke Rose down for years until she finally got back on her feet until she saw her son that was never killed or dead but taken away from the Diamonds which angered her but she knew he was hurt badly and she wouldn't stop at nothing to gain his trust and love. "I-I'm sorry Steven" Rose thought to herself as she stared out at the window to see Amethyst comforting her baby boy. 

"Rose should be out there instead of Amethyst!" -Pearl

"...Amethyst is comforting Steven so she's doing good" -Garnet

"Garnet is right...Steven needs someone who is there for him which is Amethyst" -Rose

"But Rose-" -Pearl

"No "Buts" Steven will come around and I'll try my best to earn his trust and love back which will be difficult but I'm not abandoning him no matter what" -Rose

"He'll come around Rose, I promise" -Garnet

"I hope..." -Rose  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile on the beach 

Steven and Amethyst sat on the beach staring out at the ocean as a small smile appeared on Steven's face. He was happy that someone was there for him even if he barley knew Amethyst but he was happy to have someone care about his problems, it felt nice and he felt....better. "T-Thanks Amethyst..." Steven softly spoke as he kept staring out at the ocean but in the corner of his left eye, he could see Amethyst softly smiling which made him smile. 

"I'll always be here for you Steven, ever need someone to talk to than I'm always here for you. I'm still sorry about everything" -Amethyst

"...It's fine Amethyst, At least someone cares about my problems and I'm thankful to have you, Thank you for being here with me even through my darkest times, it felt nice and I feel better" -Steven

"T-Thanks Steven. I'll always care about you and always be here for you" -Amethyst

Steven softly smiled as he laid his head on Amethyst's right shoulder which caught her off guard but nonetheless made her smile and blush abit. She was happy to be here for Steven and make him feel better after what he been through, She wasn't leaving his side no matter what....

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ❤ I hoped you enjoyed and I really appreciate it ❤ Stay safe and goodbye ❤ I'll catch you in the next chapter ❤


End file.
